Yandere
by 7thCentury
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are normal students about to go to University until Deidara changes his mind. Sasori will do anything to get him back... Alternate Universe Sasori x Deidara SasoDei DARK FICTION YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone!  
This story is rated M.  
Please do not read if gore and/or BL offend you.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
Pairing: Sasori & Deidara.

* * *

'Control Gifu and you control Japan,' was the phrase Sasori heard so often in his hometown of Gifu. Living in the Gifu Prefecture, and in the actual city itself, was never boring. The tourism and booming economy kept the city bustling and ever-moving even through the toughest of times. Living in the heart of the city, Sasori had the opportunity to see the back bone of the city first hand.

Sasori's family had lived in the city for a long time and their old styled house was gated off on the shore of the Nagara River. Walking out of the neighborhood to the base of Kinkazan* wasn't too bad of a trek. Kinkazan loomed over the city of Gifu and was close to the water, the Nagara River, where Sasori lived. At the moment, Sasori walked with his hands in his pockets towards the Inaba Shrine. He told Deidara he'd meet him there when his boyfriend called him earlier that morning.

Sasori flipped his cell phone open and checked for messages. The little envelope symbol popped up on the screen. 'One New Message'. He clicked 'open' and read:

_(11:15am) Sasori-danna, Tobi and Zetsu came over. Might be late._

The red-head's lip curled upwards and he snapped his phone shut. Deidara was always doing things on the spur of the moment and things that pleased himself. The older boy had to stop many times and remember that high school was just ending. Even if Sasori didn't have much of a life outside of his high school classes and art class at the college after school, it didn't mean that Deidara had to be like that too. But still... Sasori could only wish that Deidara would give him more of a heads up.

"Idiot..." Sasori muttered under his breath, chastising himself. Deidara could do whatever he wanted; he didn't need Sasori's permission.

The buildings grew more sparse as he neared the Inaba Shrine. The houses in this area were the same style as Sasori's. The Edo-era high arches and oriental styled houses attracted an older type of generation. Sasori liked the quiet neighborhood though, it suited him.

In the distance, Sasori could make out the pillars of the Inaba Shrine. He smiled inwardly. He and Deidara had shared their first date at the New Year's festival at the beginning of their first year when Sasori was 16 and Deidara was 15.

The Shinto priest cleaning the steps nodded at Sasori as he thin teenager strode up slowly to the Shrine's haiden*.

All Sasori wanted to do was spend time with Deidara before college started. They had one month off before the University semester started. It was the end of July and the University of Gifu started again in September. After his years in secondary education high school, Sasori was ready for the Gifu University. His parents had gone there and so had Chiyo-baa-sama. It was only natural that Sasori would go, too. He was hoping to talk to Deidara about that at the shrine today to make sure they both had their papers in for Gifudai.

Now they were ages 19 and 18. Deidara was younger than most because he skipped a grade, but his immature personality left people guessing to why he had gotten further ahead.

The brown-eyed boy shook his head and sat on the steps to the shrine and waited for his boyfriend. Impatiently, he checked his phone again.

_(11:37am) Hey! Close to getting Zet. and T. to leave. Be right there!_

Sasori's eye twitched. It was a little ridiculous; he had plans with Deidara. It wasn't too fair that Deidara was doing this to him. This was Deidara's new thing, he had been doing this since the beginning of their third year. Sasori kind of wondered what was happening with Deidara. Their first two years together went without any problems like this...

"Baka, baka, baka...!" he ran his hands through his hair after he tucked his phone into his pocket and looked out over the shrine. He tried to clear his mind and focus. It'd be alright once they got their plans straight for Gifudai.

Sasori leaned backwards and set his elbows on the steps behind him, closing his eyes. Maybe he'd take a nap if Deidara was still with his friends...

With a start, Sasori jumped up and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated.

_(11:58am) see you._

He looked down the steps and Deidara stood at the bottom, waving at him.

"Yo, Sasori-danna," he called up and smiled up at Sasori.

Sasori turned off his phone and gave a small wave back.

Shortly, Deidara was sitting next to him, pressing his side to Sasori's. He smiled wide and wrapped an arm around the smaller teen.

"I'm glad to see you, Sasori-danna. What's up?"

Sasori glanced sideways and stiffly replied, "Not much, brat."

"Heeey," the blonde drawled out, "what's with that attitude? You're not happy to see me, hmm?"

The crickets in the grass surrounding the stone steps of the temple sounded quietly and the chimes on the shrine sighed in the wind.

Sasori responded slowly, "No, it's not that," he rolled his eyes slightly and continued, "it's just you told me that you'd meet me here at 11:20 and it's over thirty minutes past that time. You couldn't have met me at the right time? You really should know by now how I loathe people that disregard time appointments."

The blonde nudged Sasori, "Get over it." A frown came to his face and he inched his arm off of Sasori. "Come on... You know I'm just enjoying my time before..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Before Gifudai, right?"

Shaking his head, Deidara cringed, "Uhh, Sasori-danna, I think I should tell you something. Tobi and Zetsu are joining their friends Itachi and Kisame out in Nagoya. I kind of thought it'd be fun to go to the University in Nagoya and party and stuff with Tobi and Zetsu, hmm."

"Brat, you're kidding me, right?"

Deidara cupped Sasori's cheek with his hand and his trade-mark smirk crossed his face, "Hey, it's not the end of the world. Nagoya isn't too far from Gifu, it really isn't." He paused and kissed Sasori on the lips quickly. He spoke quietly, "We can see each other when we have free time, hmm."

Sasori turned his head away from Deidara and placed his hand on Deidara's, lowering the blonde's hand off of his face. He frowned and said, "I don't know about that. I need time to think about this."

He rose from the steps and faced away from Deidara.

"Ne, Sasori-danna? Where are you going? I thought we were going on a date, hmm."

A dark look appeared on Sasori's face as he walked down the steps. He raised his hand to dismiss Deidara and replied, "I'm going home. Come talk to me later tonight and let's talk about this further, brat."

It was a little past noon, the sun stood high in the sky and Sasori checked over his shoulder at Deidara. His boyfriend still sat on the shrine's steps, sunshine reflecting off of his long hair, looking untroubled.

Somehow, Deidara felt comfortable with the choices he was making. He wasn't as attached to Gifu as Sasori was and he liked to party and go out and act impulsively. But obviously Deidara wasn't making the right decisions. They had been together for three years and Deidara was willing to throw it away like that?

Sure Deidara said they'd see each other in their spare time; but that wasn't good enough for Sasori, Deidara was his. No one would take him away. He'd have to stop Deidara from going to Nagoya. He'd go to any extreme to do so.

* * *

Kinkazan* = Mount Kinka  
haiden* = a shrine's hall of worship  
Gifudai* = abbreviation of Gifu University


	2. Chapter 2

His anger grew as he back-tracked home. True it was his fault for canceling the date with Deidara, but they had been planning to go to Gifudai for over a year. How dare Deidara change his plans on a whim? And they were plans with Sasori, you didn't do that to Sasori unless you wanted trouble.

Deidara may have skipped a grade, but Sasori had both book smarts and common sense; the latter, a key trait Deidara didn't quite grasp sometimes.

Sasori clenched his fists together and swore in frustration. He'd get Deidara to go to Gifudai; he wouldn't be going to Nagoya, not at all.

As Sasori reached his home, he looked to the sky as he unlocked the front gate. Clouds were starting to cover the sun, the nice weather dissipating fast. He seemed to fumble with the lock and key and growled impatiently, storming into the courtyard once the gate gave way.

The land-scape of the courtyard was neat and tidy. Sasori navigated quickly over the stones in the zen garden and reached the sliding door on the side of the house. He knelt down on a small pad near the door and called out, "Chiyo-baa-sama! I'm home. Let me in."

The old woman slid the door open in no time and Sasori gave a quick bow to his grandmother. They both shared similar traits of no-nonsense attitudes and low tolerance to untimeliness and the exchange of words between them was quick.

"Weren't you out with that boy?" she stated, not quite posing a question. The only time Sasori left home was for school, his art class, or to see Deidara.

"Hnn..." Sasori's response was quiet, "I was but I came home."

"You weren't out for long."

"Baa-sama, leave me alone."

Without being excused, Sasori stormed into his room and slammed the door. His chest heaved and he muttered to himself, "Deidara, my brat... What are we going to do with you...?"

He wandered around his room, picking up random tools for his puppets and putting them back down. Thoughts raced through his head.

Deidara obviously wasn't thinking. He and Deidara had been together for three years. Hell, Sasori gave his virginity to Deidara. He knew that the blonde was outgoing and everyone liked him, he had loads of girlfriends before going with Sasori. But it didn't really count since it was before secondary school.

They liked the same things; there were just differences within that. They both liked art, Deidara wanted to travel to America and take more art classes after the University, going to whatever cities or galleries appealed to him and Sasori wanted to have a steady job as an art consultant in Gifu. Maybe they were setting themselves up for trouble. Their futures conflicted...

"No..." Sasori's eyes shot wide open, his hand went to the cellphone in his pants pocket. He drew it out and turned it on.

Sasori decided he'd have to plan out Deidara's future, too. He wasn't making such a great decision for that either. But it seemed like Tobi and Zetsu supported Deidara going to show case in American galleries. Hadn't Deidara said something about Tobi and Zetsu wanting to travel to America, too...?

It all made sense to Sasori! Zetsu and Tobi were keeping him from Deidara. They were changing him and turning into someone else. Sasori knew Deidara had to be with him, their love was eternal. Even if Deidara didn't see now, he would soon. He and Sasori were meant to be forever. People like Tobi and Zetsu wouldn't keep them apart.

His phone vibrated as it turned on, a new message received.

_(12:29pm) Give Chiyo heads up. I'm coming over at 10:00pm tonight. Make room in your bed. I'm staying over._

Sasori stared at the screen but he didn't register the message completely.

His hands shook and he reached a conclusion: if he got rid of Tobi and Zetsu, he wouldn't have to share Deidara with anyone again. He'd be his again and he would go to Gifudai with him. Sasori would be able to plan Deidara's future then. He wouldn't have him running off to America with those bastards.

Sasori sat down where he stood and started to plan how he'd get rid of Tobi and Zetsu. The solution was so simple...

* * *

Gifudai* = abbreviation of Gifu University


	3. Chapter 3

Yay~ Short chapter to let you see Deidara's relationship with his friends and his side of the story, kind of.  
Pleaaaase review! I really would like to know if this is good or if I should give up on it!

* * *

Deidara watched Sasori leave the Inaba Shrine. He stared out at the city sky-line. He couldn't wait to leave this place. He really didn't have intentions of breaking up with Sasori. Deidara shuddered lightly knowing that he made Sasori go back home. He'd probably just work on art or... do whatever he does at home.

On his cellphone, he clicked 'Messages' and sent Sasori a text:

_Give Chiyo heads up. I'm coming over at 10:00pm tonight. Make room in your bed. I'm staying over._

The blonde used to try and get Sasori to hang out with his friends but he didn't really like his friends Tobi and Zetsu. Deidara dreaded bringing his boyfriend to hang out since he'd sit there bored or act uninterested. He knew this wasn't the case, Sasori just had really bad social anxiety. One-on-one, he was a great boyfriend... but Deidara loved the social scene.

He wasn't quite ready to have such a serious relationship, he wanted to see the world. But he still loved Sasori somewhat...

Deidara exited out of the text messages punched a few numbers into his cell and reached Tobi, "Hey, punk. You got me in trouble with Sasori, hmm."

The voice through the line replied jovially, "Sempai, it's not my problem! Zetsu and I just wanted to keep you company and hang!"

Smirking, Deidara reclined on the shrine's steps and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. He was all pissy though. I blame that on you. But to the point, I did tell him I'd spend the night with him. I'll do some favors for him to make it up to him."

"In between the sheets," Tobi interjected.

"HEY, THAT'S PERSONAL, HMM!" Deidara shouted into the phone.

Tobi's laugh reached his ears and he was told, "Sempai, you need to settle down." He giggled and continued, "I guess it's lucky for Sasori you were late. Get ready for some angry sex, Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara frowned slightly, "That's not funny, hmm."

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me!"

"Haha," Deidara replied sarcastically, "now shut up, hmm."

"Angry sex~!" Tobi's voice sang through the cellphone and he hung up on Deidara before the blue-eyed teen could respond.

Deidara shook his head and smiled to himself. He'd remember this later and get Tobi back sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

Pein owned a small hardware store in Gifu. It was located on a side street off a busy main street in the heart of the town. There had been rumors that besides handy-man services that Pein was involved with darker services, but they were just rumors. Average people still trusted his business and the rumors only reached those who had ears for those sort of things.

The tough looking man was surprised when a small red-headed teenager came into his store asking about a manual labor project he was involved in.

The orange haired man played with a nose stud as he looked down at the skinny teenager. He really didn't look like he was going to be doing any manual labor. Especially manual labor that involved the type of tool he was looking for.

The boy's tenor voice sounded polite as he asked about the sledgehammer. "Shop keeper, I'd like your advice. I am... doing a home improvement project. We're breaking up rocks in the backyard. Would the sledgehammer be the best choice to break them up?"

Pein poked a stud in his cheek with his tongue as he sized the teenager up. "Yeah."

"Hnnn..." the boy muttered to himself and he picked up the sledgehammer to test its weight. He tried to raise it up in a batter's position like he was playing baseball.

The store owner raised a studded eyebrow and questioned his customer, "Ever used one of those?"

"...No. What is the best way to do so?"

"Well," Pein paused and considered for a moment, "I'll show you and tell you at the same time."

The teenager looked like he was struggling with the weight. When Pein took it from him, he handled it with ease. He staggered his feet and brought the sledgehammer over his shoulder. "First, dominant hand on the handle. You can place your other hand near the end. The higher the head goes, the more power you have when you swing. You know how heavy it is, right?"

The fragile looking teenager nodded and focused intently at the store owner. He knew he picked the right place to go.

"Let gravity pull the swing down for you. If you try and swing with your shoulders, you're going to be sore for a long time. Trust me on this. Before you swing, bounce up on the balls of your feet and then drive it down, letting gravity do the rest. Keep your eyes on the target, in your case, the rocks, right?"

The boy look startled as the question was directed at him but he quickly recovered and agreed, "Yes, the rocks." The orange haired man thought he saw the teenager smile, but he must have been mistaken...

Pein brought the sledgehammer down slowly and stopped before he hit the floor. He glanced at his customer; the brown eyes staring and calculating, almost creeped him out. Pein cleared his mind of troubling thoughts and handed the sledgehammer back to the red-haired boy.

The owner of the store looked out the wide window of the store and noticed the rain. "Huh, you're pretty dedicated to go work out in the rain. Shame, it was so nice and sunny earlier today."

The red-haired boy didn't look out at the street. His eyes were glued to the sledgehammer he held. But he nodded and acknowledged the shop keeper, "Dedicated? Yes, I'd say so. This work is very important to me."


	5. Chapter 5

The rain poured down in sheets now. Most people on the streets had taken shelter but a lone figure hurried down the streets. He balanced a sledgehammer on his shoulder. A few people that watched him from the warm, dry comfort of the buildings were alarmed but quickly forgot about what they had seen and went on with their day. Construction of new buildings and the renovation of older buildings was common in this city.

The man walked next to the railroad track. The JR Central line was quite popular and since it ran through the city, people built apartments by it. No one would think twice seeing a construction worker by the railroad track.

It just happened to play out perfectly because Tobi and Zetsu lived in an apartment by the JR Central line.

The sun had set and Sasori's shadow changed from short to long, long to short as he walked from under one street light to the next. His phone he had left at home, he had little clue to what time it was. He wasn't lost though. The trains left on fifteen minute intervals so Sasori could keep track of time by the train schedule.

Sasori neared the train station. He and Deidara took the train the few times that he was dragged along to go visit Deidara's friends. Sasori hadn't hated Deidara's friends... They were just immature and too over the top for Sasori. Tobi couldn't take anything seriously and Zetsu seemed almost bipolar to Sasori, shifting moods from one day to the next. But now Sasori hated Deidara's friends. Why hadn't he realized it before?

Then he was past the train station. Time seemed irrelevant to Sasori. As long as he reached his destination, he could care less who or what stopped him, as long as he got there.

Then he was standing under Tobi and Zetsu's apartment complex. True rebels, they had left their parents houses the moment they turned 18 and roomed together. It was all too easy for Sasori...!

Sasori tilted his head up slowly. He searched for the window of Tobi and Zetsu's room. The curtains were drawn but a light was on behind them. Excellent.

A disturbing grin spread upon Sasori's face. He shifted the weight of the sledgehammer to his other shoulder. The weight didn't bother him now, he was past feeling anything. He just needed to prepare for the next step. He'd break into the apartment as a train passed to cover the noise. The lean teenager huddled under the porch of the apartment complex, drawing up close to the building so no one would see.

Finally, the train began it's voyage down the track. As it neared, Sasori could feel the ground shake. Perfect.

As the train passed in front of the building, no one noticed as the door handle was bludgeoned to wreckage. Using the handle of the sledgehammer, Sasori pried the apartment complex door open. There wasn't much security on apartments so close to the tracks; they were cheap and usually the scum of the city inhabited them. This was a cake-walk to Sasori.

The red-headed boy's eyes were glazed over with malice. His movements were methodical. He checked his surroundings. No one rushed at the door at the sign of the break-in and no one seemed to notice. The train's noise and vibrations must have concealed Sasori perfectly. He was almost done with his deed.

After three flights of stairs, Sasori huffed as he counted out the apartment numbers, "301, 303, 307, ...ah. There. 309..."

Apartment number 309 lay before him. Sasori pressed his ear to the apartment door. He could hear the muted sound of a TV and a boy talking to himself. He must be on a phone, Sasori thought to himself, judging by the pauses and absence of another voice. Did that mean that one of them wasn't in...?

Scowling, Sasori gently lowered the sledgehammer to the ground. He'd need to be absolutely silent for this next act. It made no difference if just one of the teenagers waited inside. He'd get both of them no matter how long the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, Tobi, you don't understand," he pleaded, "this isn't like Sasori-danna. I've texted him and texted him, no response. I've called him multiple times. For Kami's sake, I even dared calling his grandmother, hmm."

Tobi scratched his head and glanced at the TV in front of the sofa. Some action film flicked across the screen. "Where do you think he is then, sempai?"

"I don't know," Deidara sounded frantic, "we both know he never leaves the house anymore. He's so nervous about the University. I told him about going to Nagoya today, hmm..."

"That's prolly why, Deidara-sempai! Maybe he needs time to chill."

The line was silent. Tobi turned down the action movie.

"Oi, sempai? Still there?"

"...Yeah, I'm still here, hmm."

"On the bright side, maybe you won't have to put up with angry sex tonight if he doesn't return," Tobi cheerfully announced this to his friend as his attention mostly remained on the action film.

The silence on the line ended, "Dumb ass! What kind of remark is that, hmm?"

"I'm just trying to keep the mood light, Deidara-sempai. Jeez..."

The voice on the phone chided him, "Too late for that, hmm. It's pretty bad if his grandmother doesn't know where he's at..."

Tobi's jaw went slack as he watched the movie. He cheered as the action hero kicked some random ninja in the face.

"What was that, hmm?!"

The dark haired boy, still cheering at the movie, spoke quickly, "Oh, man, Deidara-sempai, this movie's amazing. There's so much gore and stuff. You should come over and watch it with me."

"...Fuck you. I have plans with Sasori. I'm not going to mess this up now. It's 9:00pm, if I got over there now I'd miss my date with Sasori-danna. Look, just... when Zetsu gets back tell him what's going on, hmm."

"Roger that, sempai!" And Tobi clicked the phone off.


	7. Chapter 7

The conversation stopped and the TV in apartment 309 was turned up. Sasori's sinister smile grew bigger; it was almost time to make his move.

"344... 343... 342..." He counted the seconds until the next train.

His back to the wall, he continued his countdown. He closed his eyes and listened for any movement, within room 309 or coming up the stairwell. He was guessing either Zetsu or Tobi was alone. It didn't seem right that both were there with the silence. Hindering his plans slightly, Sasori quickly adapted a new replacement plan...

Sasori couldn't feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, he couldn't feel his hands shaking, and he couldn't feel any emotions. He had to do this for Deidara.

"87... 86... 85..."

They'd be able to be eternal without Tobi and Zetsu... It was all for Deidara...

"21... 20... 19..."

All for Deidara... Everything for Deidara... for Deidara... ALL FOR DEIDARA.

"5... 4... 3..."

The next train passed by.

Between the action flick, the train passing by, and the sound of the sledgehammer breaking down the door, Tobi was in all ways, defenseless.

A wraith in the room, Sasori raised the sledgehammer above his head.

With all of his weight and muscle, he drove forwards and swung the wood and metal weapon above his head. Over his right shoulder, towards his target, he directed his attack on the dark haired boy watching TV.

At the last moment, Tobi turned to see Sasori swinging the sledgehammer down. The red-haired man didn't register the other's facial expression, the scream didn't reach his ears.

The weapon hit its target squarely. The mallet head of the sledgehammer collided with the side of Tobi's skull with a disgusting crunch. A depression formed around the head of the mallet. But Sasori rose the sledgehammer up into the air once more. As the sledgehammer drew away, blood splattered the surrounding areas. Without remorse, Sasori couldn't even flinch as a wave of blood drenched his face.

A soggy moan emitted from the red and white and pink mass that was Tobi's head. A cry ripped from Sasori's lungs and he drove the sledgehammer upwards into the air, bringing it down with all of the force he could muster. The impact reverberated up the sledgehammer's head to the handle, causing Sasori to cry out again. Repeatedly he smashed the weapon into the male's skull. With one last sickening thud, Sasori dragged the weapon from the bloodly, pulpy mass onto the sofa.

He stared down at the body. He was halfway done.

Sasori circled around the couch and sat down next to the body. He glanced at it from the corner of his eye, "I guess I should apologize. But you got in my way. I couldn't have that now could I? Now where's your friend Zetsu...? I guess we wait for him, ne?"

Sasori jumped at the sound of a telephone ringing. His nerves were on end, startled by a phone. He chuckled and went to go look for the phone.

Standing up from the couch, he surveyed Tobi and Zetsu's apartment to see where the noise was coming from.

The message beep sounded and Sasori could pinpoint where the phone was now. It appeared it was in Tobi's pocket. The red-head grimaced and reached for the dead teenager's phone. Glancing down at his arm, Sasori's eyebrow rose as he finally noticed the blood that drenched his arm.

"Disgusting..." his voice hissed out and he decided to put checking out the phone on hold.

Entering in from the broken in apartment door, it was a straight shot into the living room, the sofa faced away from the door. Off of the living room branched an open kitchen. One hallway lead to a bathroom and bedroom. Sasori decided he'd clean the blood off of his person in the kitchen in case Zetsu returned while he did so.

He dragged the sledgehammer in one hand as he headed to the kitchen. A faint trail of blood followed him into the next room from the head of the sledgehammer.

Sasori sidled to the kitchen basin sink and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His skin burnt easily in the sun so he wore a light button down shirt to keep the sun from getting to him since it was summer. The negative side of this shirt was that the blood soaked right through the material.

He scrubbed the blood from under his trimmed fingernails. What a mess Tobi had made. Sasori lifted his head and stared at the corpse as he let the water wash over his skin.

The dark-haired male's face was indistinguishable. The mouth was opened wide in a silent scream but the teeth were mashed up and disfigured the lower portion of the face. Not to mention the left side of his skull caved in, distorting the entire facial expression. His eyes were wide open in fear. The limp body was splayed over the couch and the horrid face rested on the top of the couch.

Sasori chuckled to himself, "Ugly, mother fucker. You weren't good looking when you were alive anyway."

He scrubbed furiously at his forearms trying to clear the blood away.

Once satisfied he had rid of most of the blood, he turned off the water and dried his hands on a towel on the counter. He talked out loud to Tobi, "So, mother fucker, where's your friend Zetsu?" He lifted the sledgehammer and wiped the head clean with the towel. The red-headed teen dropped the towel on the kitchen floor and glanced up at a clock on the kitchen wall. It was only 9:25pm. Running on a fifteen minute schedule, he must've entered the apartment at 9:15pm.

"You and Zetsu have caused so much trouble," he mused to Tobi as he sat back down in the couch. He rummaged through Tobi's pockets until he found the cell phone that had rung.

_One missed call: Deidara-sempai (9:20pm)._

Sasori's heart stopped. What could Deidara have wanted?

At once, emotion flooded through Sasori's conscience. "Oh shit..." Sasori blurted out the words and staggered to his feet, puking.

His heart ached and his pulse quickened. He could feel a dull ache in the back of his shoulder blades stemming up and through into his triceps. Had he not swung the sledgehammer like Pein had shown him? And... had he really killed Tobi?

He wiped the corner of his mouth and then stared at the blood streaked on his hands. Washing his arms had been somewhat ineffective. It wasn't like he could wash the murder away, either.

Sasori reassessed the situation. He shook out his arms and stretched his shoulders. He held Tobi's cell phone out at arm's length and snapped it shut. His moment of weakness was over.

Just in time, too. Sasori could hear footsteps coming from the apartment complex hallway. It was time for Zetsu to make his entrance for the final act. A grim smirk appeared on Sasori's face.


	8. Chapter 8

I changed chapter seven so if you read it before, you might want to go back and read it again in case you missed anything!

* * *

Zetsu climbed the stairs up to his apartment slowly, grocery bags in hand. The broken-in door made him a little apprehensive. But Zetsu knew that he had nothing in the apartment he shared with Tobi of any real value that any crook would steal. If it was a vandal, Zetsu didn't really care since his apartment was messy and he didn't mind as long as he didn't have to clean it up, he could make Tobi do that.

Besides, there were seven floors in the apartment complex. What was the chance that whoever broke down the entrance went into his apartment?

"Nani...?" Zetsu stopped in his tracks. Peering down the hallway, he could see his apartment door splintered to pieces. Slowly creeping forwards, Zetsu stared fixedly at the wooden chunks of the door on the ground and grimaced. Of course it had to be his apartment broken that was into.

But Tobi was in the apartment... Zetsu had left for a while to go get junk food for Tobi's movie night. Was Tobi still in there or... what was going on?

He clenched the grocery bags in both hands extra tight and inched forwards.

He could hear no noises coming from the apartment as far as he could tell. He listened hard for a moment or two before approaching the door. Or, at least, what was left of the door.

Peering into the apartment, he could see Tobi's hair sticking up from behind the couch.

"Uh... hey...? Tobi...?" Unsure of anything, Zetsu called out very softly to his room-mate. He didn't see Tobi move or make a noise. But... he was sure that was Tobi sitting on the couch. Was he sleeping? What would he be doing sleeping with the door hammered away to pieces?

Zetsu cleared his throat and tried again, "Tobi, are you alright? What are you doing, man?"

Still there was no response.

He dropped the grocery bags and gently pushed what was left of the door open. If anything's wrong, I can high-tail it out of here, Zetsu thought to himself.

It was eerily quiet. Tobi didn't usually go to bed this early... "Tobi? What's wrong with you..."

He took a step into the apartment, trying to see if anything was out of place.

A metallic smell flooded Zetsu's senses and his eyes opened wide. He rushed forwards to Tobi, "What's wrong with....."

Tobi's eyes open with shock, the awkward position of the neck and face, and the lower portion of his face blown out of regular porportions. It looked like a bomb had went off and fucked up the lower half of his face.

And... the grey-ish material...? Is that... his brain...? Zetsu's mind finally registered what was going on. Tobi wasn't asleep, he was dead.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" he screamed out and backed away from the couch and the gruesome body laid out on it.

A creak in the floor made Zetsu wheel around. He stared into the kitchen. And a red-haired teenager stared back at him.

His mind balked for a moment, unable to piece together anything. The face was familiar. The red hair, brown eyes... Then he realized, it was Deidara's boyfriend, Sasori!

"Dear Kami, Sasori! Do you know what's going on...?" Zetsu looked to Sasori for help but stopped suddenly when his eyes glanced down to the sledgehammer in the skinny boy's hand. Then he saw the blood splattered over his clothing. His eyes trailed back up to Sasori's face. He had red drops of blood marring his face. Funny how the mind could distort the image at first, Zetsu hadn't noticed the sledgehammer or the blood when he first saw Sasori.

He backed up into the wall behind him as Sasori walked forwards. The red-haired boy advanced with a smile on his face, but the smile was murderous. Zetsu tried to talk to Sasori but his voice failed him. He tried again.

"S-sasori! Come on, man, what's wrong..." his voice choked up and he quickly darted behind the sofa, placing the object between him and Sasori before continuing, "what's wrong with you?"

He watched Sasori trail the sledgehammer, the bloody sledgehammer, behind him as he followed after him. Zetsu's heart raced and he began to panic.

He shivered in fear as the pale boy tilted his head to the side, keeping the smile on his face, answering Zetsu's question, "I have a problem, Zetsu..."

"Shit!" Zetsu cried out, "I can tell! Sasori, look! We can talk it out! Any problem you have, we..." he looked at Tobi's corpse just inches away on the couch, "I can help you out!"

"No..." was the quiet response.

Zetsu's heart skipped as he stared into Sasori's eyes. They were so empty and cruel. He was filled with dread, but he still tried to buy more time. "Sasori, it's never too late. Any problem can be fixed! Come on, man! Fuck!" he screamed out the last word as Sasori feinted to the left, freaking Zetsu out.

Zetsu, in a hurry, backed away and could only listen in horror as Sasori stated, "But you see... You're the problem. You and Tobi were. The two of you... I already fixed one problem, time for the next." Sasori swung the sledgehammer over the couch like a baseball bat.

The green haired man's eyes opened wide. With a swing like that, maybe he could disarm Sasori... He gained a little confidence. Zetsu smiled and felt his dark side taking over.

"Bring it on!" he shouted to Sasori. "The way I see it, you're the problem!"

The red-headed man snarled at Zetsu and lunged at him. He brought the sledgehammer to his left side and tensed his arms up, preparing for a swing.

Zetsu rushed forwards and dropping to the ground, taking out Sasori's legs as he hit the ground. The sledgehammer missed his head by inches and he could feel the rush of air pass him as he hit the ground.

He listened to the air leave Sasori's lungs as his back hit the ground. Panting harshly, he scrambled to his knees and disarmed the sledgehammer from Sasori's hands. He pinned the red-head down and swiftly slammed his fist into Sasori's nose, screaming out, "That's for Tobi, you bastard!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sasori cringed as the wind was knocked out of his body. He gasped in pain but kept his eyes focused on Zetsu. He'd win the fight no matter what. He had to win for Deidara.

When Zetsu's fist smashed into his face, Sasori's eyes closed in surprise and he felt his head slam into the ground. He forced himself to not make a sound.

His eyes stung as he felt the blood running from his broken nose into his eyes. He shut his eyes extra tight and felt Zetsu's body on top of his own tense up for another punch. Using his quick analyzing skills, Sasori created a last-ditch plan.

"Wait! Zetsu, please... I have something for you to tell... Deidara..." he whispered the words to the green haired teenager and prepared himself for another blow or punch if his plan didn't work. But... the next punch didn't land. Sasori forced his eyes open through the blood and stared up into Zetsu's face. He panted harshly down at Sasori and his eyes looked mistrustful.

But still he listened to Sasori. His eyes glanced to Tobi but he decided he'd let Sasori say one last thing. It was the least he could do if he'd be locked up or if Zetsu's rage somehow got the best of him and he finished Sasori himself...

Sasori whispered something but Zetsu couldn't hear him. He leaned his body in close to Sasori and put his ear close to Sasori's mouth to hear him better.

"This is..." Sasori's quiet voice hissed into his ear, "for Deidara."

"...Wha--" Zetsu started to sit up but he wasn't quick enough.

Sasori cut his question off and with one swift motion, rammed his head forwards and crashed his forehead into Zetsu's. They both cried out in pain. Sasori gritted his teeth together and worked through the pain. Zetsu, unaware of the attack before-hand, was knocked off balance. Quickly, Sasori brought his knees up and kicked Zetsu in the solar plexus to shove him off of himself. He rolled to the side and glared at Zetsu with all of the hate he had in his being.

"I wouldn't let you tell Deidara my last words!" he screamed out. He smiled once more as he watched Zetsu cradle his bleeding forehead in his hands. Sasori wiped the blood from his own eyes and stood up slowly. His head pulsed with pain but he pushed his feelings aside. He still had work to do.

He crashed his foot into Zetsu's throat after he picked up the sledgehammer. He relished the sounds of Zetsu's gasps and coughing. Sasori laughed as Zetsu's body curled in pain. Sasori lifted his foot again and kicked the other man square in the back. Zetsu was so much bigger than him. It was only natural that he had been winning the fight. But Sasori was fighting for Deidara. He was destined to eliminate the problem out of their lives.

"Sasori! Sasori, no!" Zetsu's cries grew increasingly louder as Sasori's foot pounded repeatedly into the back of his neck and head. Finally Sasori tired of this and the sledgehammer was elevated above his head.

Zetsu turned his face up to look at Sasori. The image of Sasori's wicked expression was burned into his eyes even as the sledgehammer was brought down for the final time. The blood from Tobi and from himself was plastered to his face and made his eyes stand out. They burned with malice but at the same time looked so empty and cold. His lips were twisted up in a sneer and then... there was nothing.

Sasori dropped the sledgehammer and turned from Zetsu's corpse. He watched the hammer of the sledgehammer hit the man dead on in the center of the forehead. He hit the teenager in the same place from where he had head-butted him early. In honesty, having that mark there gave him an easier target to hit. In all, even with being hit in the face, broken nose included, his plan had gone smoothly.

He kicked Zetsu's body once last time to turn it over, he didn't want to look at the face staring in horror at him. It wasn't weakness, he just didn't want to see Zetsu anymore, he figured.

Retracing his steps from earlier, he walked to the kitchen sink and cleaned his arms off. He grabbed the towel he dropped earlier and wiped his face off. The dried blood stayed but Sasori could hear the rain pouring outside. If he walked home, the rain would wash away some of the blood, he hoped.

He glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. 9:50pm. If he hurried, he could see Deidara tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Deidara arrived at the Akasuna's house at 10:00pm sharp. He clicked the buzzer outside and waited for a response. Surely Sasori was home by now and was just waiting for Deidara even though he wasn't answering his phone.

He frowned as Chiyo's voice answered, "Who's there?"

He pressed the button and spoke into the box, "Ne, Chiyo-baa, it's Deidara, hmm."

"Say that again, boy, but with more manners," was the old woman's response.

He sighed and tried again, "Good evening, Chiyo-baa-sama. It's Deidara, hmm." He flipped his blonde hair back and leaned on the gate waiting for another smart ass reply from Chiyo. He was mildly surprised when he felt the gate moving to the side. He made a mental note to ask Sasori for a spare key so he wouldn't have to go through this again.

The blonde shivered from the cold rain and drew the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. For summer, the weather felt quite chilly. He was glad he grabbed the hoodie before leaving his house.

He hurried into the courtyard, keeping his head low to ward off the wind and down pour of rain.

He stopped to look past the shaped juniper trees on the side of the house to look at the Nagara River. A mist creeped up to the back of the house from the river but through it Deidara could see the rain pelting the river, making it look like the river was in motion, moving by itself in unrest. He thought it looked really cool though.

Deidara continued his walk to the house and was relieved to see Chiyo at the door waiting for him, no more standing in the rain for him.

He grinned widely at the old woman and thanked her as he stepped into the house.

"Take off your shoes," she barked at him. He playfully saluted at her and did as he was told. "You look like a wet rat."

His grin turned into a frown and he retaliated, "I can't help that it's raining outside. I'm pretty sure if you went outside in it that you, too, would look like a wet rat, hmm."

They stared each other down until Chiyo broke the eye contact by hitting Deidara upside the head. "Baka. I wouldn't and that's the end of that argument." Deidara wanted to interrupt but he held his tongue. The grey-haired woman closed her eyes and continued, "Besides, you're here about Sasori."

She walked into the next room, a small tatami room. She gestured for Deidara to aid her sit down. The blonde took her hand and lowered her into her seat and she gently rested her chin on her hands and looked to Deidara to sit across from her.

He sat down on the futon and placed his legs under the low kotatsu table, stretching his wet socks out close to the heater to dry them. Deidara met Chiyo's gaze and neither spoke for a moment. Finally Deidara broke the silence, "Chiyo-baa, where could Sasori be? We both know he wouldn't run off like this."

The old woman was frowning as she mused to herself, "I cannot figure out where he could have run off to. Deidara... I had never seen him so upset."

"He never gets upset, hmm," Deidara muttered after hearing this.

Chiyo straightened her back a little and leaned over the table to whisper to Deidara, "What did you say to him?"

He averted his eyes and stretched out his feet further. He sighed and only said, "I don't know, hmm."

She slammed her fist onto the table and her voice rose, "You listen, boy! I know Sasori better than you. Even if you didn't recognize what you did, you did something to make him mad." Her eyes were wide with anger. Deidara was kind of frightened. Even though she was old, Deidara could see why she was feared and respected when she worked and owned the hospital downtown so many years ago. Deidara heard from Sasori that she even had other business in illegal poisons on the side.

Deidara was silent. He slumped his arm onto the table and cupped his cheek into his hand. He looked about the small room. Chiyo opened her mouth to tell of Deidara but he finally began to speak. "I'm not going to Gifudai. I didn't want to tell Sasori. So I waited until now to tell him."

"Stupid boy. Sasori hates waiting. You know that is what he's upset about. Deidara, I must admit, I'm not happy about this either. That's not very mature of you to change your plans so close to the deadline," she spoke under her breath. Deidara had to strain to hear her.

"You don't understand, hmm," he defiantly stated.

Her eyebrow raised in surprise and she answered back, "People put themselves first. I understand."

Deidara stopped and bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't argue with the old lady, he'd never win.

The old woman tried to read Deidara's face. His hair shadowed the look of pain on his face but his pale blue eye was calculating and looking for an answer. She snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Just do Sasori a favor, if you're going to leave him, you do it the right way. I assure you if he stays upset, you'll be seeing the consequences no matter where you go. He's a shy person, but he's never done anyone harm."

The blonde's foot hit the heater and he swore as his toes brushed up against the hot charcoal. "Shit!"

He looked up at Chiyo. Her face was stone. She wasn't happy at Deidara. The blue eyed teenager quickly apologized and told her, "No, no, Chiyo-baa! I touched the coals! I... ugh... damn." He swore again. Her frown seemed to deepen. He continued on, "Look, I'm going to wait outside for him. I'll be here when he gets back. I'm not leaving him, hmm..."

Saving himself from worse embarrassment, he quickly stood up and fled from the room and Chiyo.

He grabbed his Birkenstock sandals before heading back out into the rain. His face was glum as he stepped back out into the pouring his rain. He checked his phone. It was 10:15pm.

Deidara walked up to the gate and slipped his hand through the gate to press the buzzer on the outside. He dreaded having to talk to Chiyo again but he forced himself to press the buzzer.

"Hey, Chiyo-baa. Open the gate. I'm waiting for Sasori outside, hmm."

He waited for the old lady to open the gate. But... she didn't.

"Chiyo-baa! Open the gate, hmm!" he yelled into the speaker once more.

No response.

Deidara's nostrils flared in anger and he tried once more, "Please open the gate."

Then finally, the gate slid to the side. Anger level rising, Deidara stepped out to the sidewalk and scanned the streets for Sasori. But, no luck.

He leaned against the gate as it closed and threw the hood up over his head once more.

Why did Sasori have to make everything so complicated? He was so sentimental... It wasn't like he was obligated to Gifudai but Sasori felt like he had to go there. Deidara didn't want to be tied down... But... maybe Sasori could talk him out of it. He could always get Deidara to do what he wanted in the end. He was a perfectionist and wanted his life to go the way he wanted. He wasn't exactly controlling, but he could pull strings to get what he wanted, Deidara supposed.

He was also a little worried when Sasori called their love eternal... How could he know so early? Deidara loved Sasori but... just in a different way. Deidara's life wasn't planned like Sasori's.

The blonde tilted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain run down his face.

He'd just wait to see what Sasori had to say.

He finally snapped back to reality when a quiet noise startled him. He opened his eyes and started with fright as Sasori stood in front of him.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulders and shook him lightly, "Hey, Sasori-danna. What are you doing scaring me like that, hmm?" He was worried for Sasori. Something wasn't right with him.

Then he stopped and just pulled Sasori close to his chest. He rested his chin on Sasori's head, breathing in his scent. An odd metallic smell flooded Deidara's nose but he thought nothing of it. He buried his face into Sasori's rain-drenched hair. Sasori trembled slightly as he held him. "Come on, Sasori. What's wrong? You have to talk to me."

The blonde heard Sasori say something but couldn't make out what he was saying. He backed away from Sasori and placed his hands back on his shoulders. "You gotta repeat that, hmm," he remarked as he looked Sasori up and down. He was wearing different clothes than the ones he saw him wearing earlier that day. They looked too big for Sasori.

But he forgot about Sasori's appearance once Sasori spoke again, "I feel so cold."


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara frowned and replied, "You're cold because you've been out in the rain for so long. You'll have to tell me what you've been up to once we've warmed you up, hmm."

The blonde turned towards the gate and quickly turned back to Sasori. "Ne, Sasori. Keys?"

The red head mechanically reached for the keys in his pocket. They weren't there. Damn! He must have left him in his pants at Tobi and Zetsu's apartment when he switched his clothes from something in Tobi's closet.

"I dropped them," came the response from the frail boy after a moment or two.

His eye twitching, Deidara pressed the buzzer once more; he would have to talk to Chiyo again. "Chiyo-baa, Sasori's home."

The gate slowly slid open and Deidara ushered Sasori inside the courtyard. The rain still fell down in heavy sheets, if Deidara had gotten any dryer talking to Chiyo inside, he was wet again. The blonde cursed the weather for turning for the worse.

Reaching the cover of the house, Deidara rapped on the door and Chiyo let them both in. She raised her eyebrows at Sasori but did not scold him or speak to him. Instead, she addressed Deidara, "Take him to his room. Remember our talk, boy."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. He didn't particularly like that Chiyo and Deidara had talked without him present. His hostility faded when he figured that Chiyo would probably be on his side. It was lucky for him that Chiyo was looking out for him at the least since Deidara had a hard time putting his priorities straight...

"What's wrong with you?" Deidara's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I repeated myself twice and you didn't answer."

The smaller boy glanced away when he felt Deidara's gaze on him. "Please say it once more. I'm listening now," he courtly replied.

Deidara huffed and swung the door to Sasori's room open. "I was saying, for the third time, that we're going to have a talk, hmm." The blonde looked about Sasori's room. A few art tools sat in the middle of the floor. Strange for Sasori since he always kept his room spotless. He strode over to them, picked them up, and placed them in their rightful place. He turned to see Sasori still in the doorway. A worried look fluttered across Deidara's face and he spoke to his boyfriend, "What are you doing, hmm?"

Sasori seemed startled. Deidara sighed at how jumpy Sasori was. He crossed the room and helped Sasori to his bed. Sitting Sasori down on the bed, Deidara sat next to him and touched Sasori's shoulder. He seemed to be shaking.

"Sasori...?"

Dark, mournful eyes looked up to him and Deidara felt his heart skip with pain. He didn't know that going to Gifudai meant so much to his boyfriend. He'd decide by the end of the night what he'd do...

"Yes, Deidara?" was the reply.

Deidara inhaled deeply before continuing. As much as he hated it, he was putting his choices in stone now. He was making life changing, eternal decisions. The thought scared him, he quickly continued before he knew he'd chicken out. "Convince me to go to Gifudai, hmm."

Sasori's dark brown eyes bore into his own blue eyes; Deidara shivered slightly. But Sasori's voice was soft as he said, "You should go because I'll be there." To Sasori, this was as sarcastic as any reply could be. To him, Deidara shouldn't have any kind of internal debate about going to Gifudai because that is where he would be. And because Sasori would be there, Deidara would have to go, too. It was so simple, but Deidara didn't realize it.

"Yeah, Sasori-danna, I know... That's why I'm considering it, hmm," Deidara leaned backwards on the bed and rested his elbows behind himself, propping his body up. He glanced at Sasori, he remained where he sat.

"It'd be a mistake if you didn't go, brat," the words were chilling.

Almost surprised at the tone, Deidara became defensive. "A mistake? How do you know that it would be? Zetsu and Tobi don't think it'll be, hmm."

A small smile came to Sasori's face as he answered, "Do they now?"

"Yeah, they do!" Deidara was losing his temper. "You know what Sasori-danna? I tried so hard to get you to hang out with us and you would just go quiet and I could tell you hated them. You would just... sulk around instead, hmm!"

Rage and hate flared deep inside Sasori at these words. Of course Deidara would find a way to make him look like the one in trouble. How backwards that was! But then there was a pause and then Sasori simply stated, "What should I do then, Deidara?"

"Be normal or talk to them or just... something, hmm," he was still fuming. He looked Sasori up and down once more. "You're even stealing Tobi's style, you two could talk about clothes and..."

Deidara's eyes grew wide as Sasori cut him off, pressing his lips to his. While he had went on his rant, Sasori sensed that Deidara was reaching a bad topic. He'd have to stop Deidara from speaking nonsense like that. And besides? How could Sasori talk to the problem since it was eliminated...? Silly Deidara wasn't making any sense.

The blonde's eyes were wide with confusion as he stared into Sasori's eyes as they kissed. He quickly pushed him away.

"Sasori... you're really... off tonight, hmm," he managed to speak mumble quietly.

The red haired teen's mouth curled up into a smirk, "I'm following your advice. Now I'll really try to convince you and I'll act normal." He inched back closer to Deidara and ran his hands up the blonde's thighs. He slowly moved himself onto Deidara's lap. The blonde still propped himself up on his elbows and warily watched Sasori's moves. "You know I'd do anything for you..."

"I know, hmm..." Deidara cringed but allowed the comment to slide. He'd go along with whatever Sasori's plans were now and see how the night went. Sasori was so fragile and... deep down, he couldn't bear hurting Sasori. He knew Sasori would do anything for him, so the least he could do was go to Gifudai. He had agreed to it in the first place.

Sasori pressed his body up against Deidara's and wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders. "I'm glad that's one thing we can agree on," he whispered in Deidara's ear.

The blonde shifted his weight to one side and brought the opposite arm up to stroke Sasori's back. He still sensed that something was wrong but he said, "Me too, hmm."


	12. Chapter 12

The brown eyed teen traced his tongue along the grooves of Deidara's ear. He relished the squirming from Deidara as he slipped his tongue into the entrance of the ear canal. Sasori flicked his tongue deeper into Deidara's ear and pressed his body hard against Deidara's body as a moan came from Deidara. The hand on Sasori's back twisted the fabric of the damp shirt and gripped it tight.

He drew his tongue away from Deidara's ear and breathed on the blonde's ear. He loved that Deidara was so sensitive about his ears. Deidara moaned again and whimpered softly, "Ah... more, Sasori-danna..."

Sasori chuckled and dragged his tongue from Deidara's earlobe to the crest of his ear. The blonde shuddered under him and Sasori felt Deidara press his body back against his.

The red-headed teenager tilted his head and gently kissed Deidara's cheek. His voice was light as he replied, "Soon, Deidara. Have patience."

"Hypocrite, hmm."

Straddling Deidara's hips, Sasori pushed Deidara flat onto the bed and smirked down at the blonde. Deidara frowned slightly but watched with lust as Sasori slowly removed his shirt. Sasori's pale, smooth skin looked so inviting to the blonde. Deidara brought his arms up to run his hands up Sasori's chest but the other stopped his actions. He held Deidara's hands in his own and brought them together, kissing each palm and looked to Deidara.

"I'm convincing you, brat. Let me do my own thing."

Shrugging slightly, Deidara studied Sasori's face. His boyfriend's face finally was calm looking and not as harsh as it had looked in the rain. But something was off. There was definitely something wrong... Sasori's nose was swollen. He hadn't noticed it earlier but it was for sure swollen. Deidara spoke with worry in his voice, "Sasori-danna...?"

Like before, Deidara was silenced by another kiss from Sasori. He could now feel the heat from Sasori's bare midriff pressing against his body. He wrapped his arms around the skinny teenager and decided to ask Sasori later.

Sasori slid his tongue along Deidara's lips and outlined the blonde's full lips with his tongue. He rested his forearms on either side of Deidara's head, propping himself up slightly. When the blonde's lips parted in a silent moan, he quickly darted his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Their tongues clashed together but Sasori drove his tongue deep inside Deidara's mouth, gaining dominance.

The blonde moaned out loudly as Sasori's hot, warm tongue slid across the roof of his mouth. He forced his mouth open wider and pressed himself against Sasori. He ran his hands up and down Sasori's back. His body felt like it was getting hotter. He needed to break the kiss...

As if reading his mind, Sasori's tongue drew back and the two teenagers breathed harshly, catching their breath, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Sasori-danna... I'm not liking all this clothing. It's damp from the rain, hmm," Deidara complained playfully and ran his fingertips up slowly from the small of Sasori's back up to his neck. The red-headed boy shivered and complied to his boyfriend's wishes. He quickly removed Deidara's shirt and tossed it aside. He sat up slightly and unbuttoned Deidara's pants, but stopped after this point.

The blonde groaned under him and pressed Sasori, "Aren't you tired of waiting? Come onnn..." He dragged out the last word and bucked his hips up towards Sasori's body.

A smirk appeared on Sasori's face. He placed his hand lightly on the bulge in Deidara's pants. "Heh, you should know that I love being in control more than I hate waiting."

"Sasori..." the blue-eyed male hissed out Sasori's name as the latter slid Deidara's pants down.

Deidara was left laying under Sasori in just his boxers. His erection made the boxers tent upwards and Sasori glanced down at Deidara's erection with interest. "How should we do this, Deidara...? What would be the most convincing way...?" His voice was breathy and his hands slid up the inside of Deidara's thighs.

The blonde was driven crazy by the light touches so close to his manhood. Sasori was even sliding his fingers up the legs of the boxers. As soon as it had started, Sasori's touches stopped. Deidara began to protest but stopped as Sasori spoke once more. "I think I know how..."

Finally, Deidara was stripped of the boxers. His erection stood upright and Sasori, still straddling Deidara's legs, seemed to know what he was doing.

The smaller teen rose to his knees and leaned himself over Deidara, pressing his chest to Deidara's. His buttocks hovered above Deidara's erection and he wiggled his butt in the air slightly, teasing the blonde. "I think you'll enjoy this..." he whispered, pressing his face to Deidara's neck. The blonde blushed wildly and his hands went to remove Sasori's pants but he was chastised, "No... not yet..."

Sasori slowly grinded his clothed buttocks against Deidara's erection. He loved being in control, making Deidara want him more and moan out in need. He brushed the blonde's hair out of the way and lightly kissed the crook of Deidara's neck.

Deidara, moaning out Sasori's name, tangled his hands into Sasori's hair. He tried to thrust his hips faster against Sasori's slow grinding but was frustrated when he heard Sasori chuckle. Deidara groaned but the groan changed pitch as Sasori sunk his teeth into Deidara's neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure Sasori was giving him.

The red-headed teen arched his back and slid his buttocks from the base of Deidara's erection to the tip. He swung his hips in a wide circle and rubbed his clothed behind to Deidara's manhood. Deidara's moans were now starting to drive him crazy... It was time to take it up a notch.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasori lifted himself from Deidara and stared into Deidara's eyes as he slowly slid his own pants off from his skinny hips. The blonde's mouth was parted slightly and he continued to moan even though Sasori wasn't pleasuring him at the moment. The red-headed teen positioned himself once more above Deidara's erection and rubbed his bare buttocks against the blonde's hardened cock. He smirked as the blonde's moans became louder.

The blonde's hands reached out for Sasori and gripped his hips tightly. He tried pressing Sasori onto himself and moaned in frustration when Sasori murmured to him, "Not yet, Deidara... I'm not ready."

Deidara closed his eyes and let his cock, leaking with pre-come, be rubbed between Sasori's tight buttocks. "Hurry up Sasori, hmm..." he moaned out as he tired of his throbbing cock; he longed for release.

Sasori glared down at Deidara after he made his request. After all Sasori did for Deidara tonight, he was still asking for more? The brat wouldn't be so demanding once he knew all Sasori did for him...

The lean boy on top inhaled sharply as he prepared himself for Deidara's manhood. He slowly slid his weight onto Deidara's lap and hissed as Deidara's cock uncomfortably pushed in between his buttocks. He forced himself to take in Deidara's entire length and let his hands drop to Deidara's bare chest. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly to stretch his muscles and allow his ride to become more comfortable.

Deidara's hips rose up and down gently, he was trying to give Sasori more time to be ready before trying anything else. His eyes opened slightly and he almost drooled at the site of Sasori biting down on his own lip, eyes clenched tight, trying to ride Deidara's cock without pain. Deidara's eyes were drawn to Sasori's hard on. The red-haired boy's cock was almost hard and Deidara was going to help him along...

His eyes opened in surprise as warm hands gently wrapped around his shaft. He ground his hips harder against Deidara and moaned out as the blonde stroked his hands up and down Sasori's manhood.

"Oohh... Deidara..." The brown-eyed teen threw his head back and gradually sped up the pace of his rocking. He ground his hips harder and faster onto Deidara. In response to his change of tempo, the blonde slid his hands over Sasori's cock with greater pressure and earned a louder moan from Sasori.

The red haired teen's hips rose from Deidara's cock and then quickly sat himself down on Deidara once more. He began rolling his hips faster and unsheathed himself from Deidara multiple times, impaling his buttocks onto Deidara's cock time and time again. A blush spread across Sasori's face and he continued moaning.

Deidara shivered watching Sasori do his work. He moaned out Sasori's name as the smaller male took Deidara's manhood into his body once more. Deidara's hips bucked up and he started his tempo with Sasori. His hips rolled up as Sasori sat down on Deidara; between the two, the friction was too much for Deidara. He could feel himself near the edge.

Deidara frantically stroked Sasori's hardened cock and moaned out to his boyfriend, "I'm so close to coming, hmm."

He watched the red-head nod and moan out, too. He responded slowly, "Me, too... Ah... Brat..."

Nearing the end, Deidara slammed himself into Sasori repeatedly. The red-headed boy nearly screamed out Deidara's name and his hands clenched and unclenched on Deidara's chest as Deidara's manhood buried deep inside of him and slammed repeatedly into his body. Deidara's hands continued to stroke Sasori's hardened shaft.

Suddenly, Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his hands onto Deidara's chest and his balls itched deep down. Spreading through his balls and cock and lower body, Sasori could feel his body give into the pleasure Deidara was giving him. Deidara's frantic thrusts pressed into a sensitive spot, finally bringing Sasori to his orgasm.

Deidara watched Sasori with glazed eyes, his lust for his boyfriend was so great. He shuddered as Sasori screamed out his name. His come covered their bodies and Deidara's tongue slid from his mouth, licking Sasori's seed from his face. He thrust a few more times before coming, too.

His hands moved from Sasori's dick to Sasori's sides and he squeezed the red-haired boy's hips as he came, trying to stabilize himself as he reached his climax. His body tensed up with intense pleasure and he came into Sasori as his body released.

"Nghh... Sasori... danna..." he could barely manage words as his thrusts slowed down.

As they recovered their breath and regained some energy, Sasori lifted himself from Deidara's spent manhood. He laid himself next to his boyfriend and pressed his lips deeply to Deidara's. He pressed his body to Deidara's and wrapped an arm around Deidara's body. They laid like this for a while until Deidara opened his eyes and quietly said to Sasori:

"I'm convinced, Sasori-danna... I'll go to Gifudai with you."

The red-headed male smiled slightly and said, "I already knew you would. I made sure that you would."

Deidara brought his hand up to cup Sasori's face and paused before remarking, "That's a weird thing to say, hmm." Sasori's eyes remained close but the smile remained on his face. Deidara, albeit worried, kissed Sasori's forehead and tried to make him respond. "Why convince me if you knew I already would?"

His eyes cracked open slightly and he stared into Deidara's searching blue eyes. His smile widened and he replied, "You liked it, brat."

The blonde chuckled. "Besides the point. Now come on, Sasori-danna," he stopped and traced his fingers lightly over Sasori's slightly swollen nose. "You made sure that I would? What did you do today?"

Sasori froze and stared at Deidara like a deer caught in the head-lights. He knew he couldn't evade Deidara's questions now.


	14. Chapter 14

He repeated Deidara's question, "What did I do today?"

Deidara rolled onto his side and gazed at Sasori intently. "Yeah, tell me about your day, hmm," he searched Sasori's eyes for any hints of mixed emotions.

Sasori cursed Deidara in his head. How dare the brat turn it on him? He was supposed to be in control, not Deidara. He took a breath and replied to Deidara, "I met you at the shrine and then... I went for a walk."

"There had to be more than that, hmm."

"I don't feel like telling you what I did today. Leave me alone, brat."

With this, Sasori turned over and faced away from Deidara. His eyes were wide. He got the feeling Deidara wouldn't appreciate what Sasori did for him. But in time he would! Sasori knew he would or otherwise he wouldn't have committed the acts...

Deidara was awfully quiet. Sasori slowly turned back over and saw that he was calling someone. He was still nude, but he had turned his cell phone on and was about to call someone. Sasori was in disbelief. "Deidara..." his voice dripped with venom, "put that phone down."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and hit the call button.

"Who are you calling?" Sasori tried to reach and take the phone but it was too late. The call went through.

They both listened to a ring-tone sound off in the room.

Sasori had brought Tobi's phone from after he picked it up in the apartment. After he had changed clothes, he absentmindedly dropped it into the pants pocket, leaving it on. Deidara had called Tobi's phone.

Deidara dropped his phone but the call continued to go through the line. He silently gasped, recognizing the ring.

He quickly got off from the bed and threw on his pants. He stumbled slightly as he stood fast, searching for the location of the phone. He held up 'Sasori's' pants and drew the cell phone up from the pocket. The screen on the front read:

_One missed call: Deidara-sempai._

"Deidara-sempai...?" he mused to himself, sure that it was Tobi's phone now. He slowly turned to see Sasori glaring at him from the bed. His boyfriend had such an evil look on his face...

"Sasori," he didn't dare move from his spot as he addressed his boyfriend, "why do you have Tobi's cell phone, hmm...?"

He stared down at the pants and recognized them as Tobi's pants. He should've seen this before. He had his doubts but... he just couldn't believe them. But... they weren't doubts, they were facts. Sasori was wearing Tobi's clothes and had his cell phone. What... did he really do today...?

He could feel Sasori's malice boring into the back of his head. He was actually afraid to look at Sasori. But Deidara had to know the reasons why. He tried again, "Sasori no Danna. What did you do today? You shouldn't have Tobi's stuff."

"Why not? He doesn't need it anymore."

These cold words cut through Deidara. How could his boyfriend have gotten it? He clenched his fist and stared at Tobi's cell phone. How could his boyfriend have gotten it? Could he really... assume the worst...?

Sasori's voice lilted through the room to Deidara, "You look so tense... You don't have to be. I have made sure everything is out of our way, Deidara. Please come back to bed?"

The blonde wheeled around and glared back at Sasori. His red hair messily hung in his eyes and a soft smile was on his face. He looked so... angelic. It was so different than the glaring, evil look that was plastered on his face just seconds before.

"But... Sasori-danna..." he stammered as he tried to speak, "Tobi... and... what's going... on?"

Before he knew it, Sasori was at his side, pressing his warm body against his own. Sasori whispered to him, "Don't say Tobi's name again. He's gone." His arms wrapped around Deidara and held him tight. Deidara shivered, but from fear. He looked down at Sasori. His eyes looked so empty and he wasn't himself. Deidara feared for him... and for himself.

Deidara could only utter the word from his lips quietly, "...Gone?"

Sasori smiled widely and Deidara wanted to push him away, but he couldn't. The smile on Sasori's face made his face look so dark, it wasn't a smile of happiness. Sasori's voice was surprisingly bright as he answered, "Yes, gone." He tried to kiss Deidara's face but the blonde dodged his advances. Sasori asked Deidara sweetly, "You're still going to Gifudai, right, Deidara?"

"Fuck!" exclaimed Deidara, finally processing what gone meant to Sasori, "Sasori, you... you killed Tobi, hmm!"

Sasori's voice was still sweet as he said, "If you want to call it that, then yes. I told you, everything is out of our way now. We can go to Gifudai without any... problems."

"Let me go. Sasori-danna, let go of me," Deidara began to panic. How could Sasori have killed... murdered... his friend? Sasori only held onto Deidara tighter, he refused to let go of the blonde artist.

Sasori could understand the initial shock from Deidara, but soon he'd realize everything was okay. They were going to Gifudai, after all. Sasori could control his world and make everything right, after all. He couldn't understand, though, why Deidara was struggling so much.

He murmured to Deidara, "I can't let you go, Deidara... You're getting too upset now."

"Upset? Holy shit, Sasori! What is going through your mind, hmm? I'm pretty sure you murdered someone!"

"My dear Deidara... You misunderstand," he whispered and pressed closer to the shaking blonde teen, "I eliminated the problems and what stood in our way. You see, our eternal love would have been broken up if we had let those problems continue. They had to be eliminated. It was so simple."

Deidara could only stare down in horror at Sasori. The red-headed boy had his eyes closed and nuzzled his neck as if murdering someone really was that simple. He never thought Sasori capable of such things... This wasn't Sasori to him. But... Sasori had said 'problems', did that mean... Zetsu, too? Sadness and frustration filled Deidara's being; he was stunned. "Damn it, Sasori..." He wanted to lash out as Sasori but all he could do was weep and let Sasori cling to him.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter~! I would really appreciate reviews about the entire story, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I really, really like constructive criticism.  
When I first started writing this, the ending was what I originally had in mind and I know I couldn't chosen different endings, but I went with a pretty dark one.  
Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story.

* * *

Sasori's eyes opened slowly as he felt Deidara stop shaking. No words passed between them for a while until Deidara slowly asked, "Tell... tell me, Sasori. How did you do it?"

He smiled slightly as he continued to nuzzle Deidara's neck. "I don't know if I should tell you, brat..." he whispered softly.

"God damn it, Sasori-danna, fucking tell me what you did, hmm!" Deidara nearly screamed out, trying to escape from Sasori's embrace now.

"Deidara... why are you so mad? I did it so we could be closer. Don't ruin what we have," he hissed into the blonde's ear.

Finally, the blonde man lost it and he pushed Sasori away. His eyes were wild; it scared Sasori. He didn't understand why Deidara didn't see it like him. He knew he had to get Deidara under control. He decided he'd reason with Deidara and make him see his way of looking at their situation.

"Look, Deidara, I had to eliminate them. You weren't going to go to Gifudai because of them. I made sure they didn't suffer, you wouldn't have liked that. It was quick and... painless." His hand couldn't help but touch his swollen nose. It was so weird that he was feeling the pain now and didn't feel it while eliminating the problems.

"How did you kill them?" Deidara was shaking with rage now. He couldn't bear look at Sasori much longer.

Sasori felt so small compared to Deidara. His slim frame looked so fragile compared to Deidara's muscular body. He didn't want Deidara to hurt him... But... Deidara loved him. Why was he so mad? The red-haired teen spoke softly, "Wouldn't you be happier without knowing?"

Deidara exploded at his, "Happier? Sasori, fuck that! I'm pretty sure that neither of us will be happy again!"

The brown eyed boy tried to speak, "You don't know that..."

The blonde's fury continued, "I know this for a fact! You murdered people!" He stepped close to Sasori and shook his shoulders, trying to make him understand, "Murdered. People. The police will find out. And you left your clothes there? And... fuck it, Sasori! What kind of life are we going to have now? You have killed people."

Sasori retaliated, "I did it for you! Deidara, you damn brat, I did it for you because you were making the wrong choice not going to Gifudai with me! How could you ever try to leave me?"

"I never would have left you..." was his quiet response. His fingernails dug into Sasori's shoulders as he stood close as his boyfriend leaned on him.

"I love you, Deidara..." Sasori's eyes pleaded with Deidara. He wanted to cringe in pain as Deidara's grip on his shoulders started to hurt.

Deidara closed his eyes and only said, "I loved you," stressing the past tense to Sasori.

Tears stung his eyes as he realized Deidara was totally against him now. The blonde's grip on his shoulders released and Sasori tried to reach out for Deidara. "Deidara... please..." that was all Sasori could plead to his boyfriend. Off-balance, Sasori fell to the ground, trying to hold onto Deidara; but the blonde only backed away from the red-headed boy.

Flashing blue eyes glared at him as he looked up, Sasori became scared. He didn't know what Deidara would do next. Sasori leaned on one arm and remained on the ground, his gazed lowered to the floor. He couldn't face Deidara's wrath. Suddenly, he heard the door slam. Deidara had left the room. Sasori began to panic and tried to recalculate what he could do next. Reasoning with Deidara hadn't worked, in fact, Deidara was more upset after hearing the news and the details.

Slowly, Sasori rose from the ground and went to follow Deidara. He wiped the tears from his eyes and slipped into the hallway. He was momentarily suprised to see Chiyo face-to-face as soon as he exited the room.

"I thought he did something wrong. Sasori, I feel as though I misunderstood what's going on," her voice was quiet but accusing. Sasori's heart nearly stopped.

Sasori hissed out to Chiyo, "Pardon me, Chiyo-baa-sama, I need to talk to Deidara."

"What's going on Sasori?"

"I said, I need to talk to Deidara, Chiyo."

They stared each other down, frustration and anger growing between the two for different reasons.

Chiyo sighed and gave up. She pressed her back to the wall and pointed to the hallway. "He went into the bathroom," she stated.

Sasori stormed past her and strode up to the bathroom door. He went to open it, but was angered to see that it was locked.

Behind him, Chiyo muttered, "Such a tragedy."

The red-headed teenager wheeled around and screamed at his grandmother, "I can control this situation and make it right. You have no say in what is wrong and to even imagine you know what's happening is madness. Get out of here!" Without checking if she had left, Sasori began to pound on the door; snarl emitted from his lips. "Deidara." There was no response, he tried again, "Deidara, answer me! Brat, open the door. Open the door!"

He pounded on the door without stopping. Deidara had to open the door for him. Sasori stopped and pressed his ear to the door to listen for any noise. It was deathly quiet.

His fists curled into tight balls and he yelled out Deidara's name frantically now. "Get out of there! Deidara! Answer me!"

Sasori froze when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom. He had to get in there since Deidara wasn't going to come out. He inhaled deeply and turned his shoulder slightly and threw his weight onto the door, trying to make it give way. The door didn't give in and he was still locked out. Again and again he used all of his weight and force to try and make the door open, but nothing seemed to work. His hair fell into his eyes and he panted from the effort. Rage filled his being and he tried one last time, finally busting the door open.

His brown eyes widened when he stared at the horrible sight before him. Deidara's muscular body lay on the ground, it appeared that he had slumped to the ground and then had fallen over. He was face down and his blonde hair was splayed out over the bathroom tile. One arm was half under his body and blood pooled around his other arm, slit straight down the inside of his forearm. Slowly, blood oozed from his open wrist and his body shook slightly. Sasori rushed to Deidara and fell to his knees.

"Oh, Deidara..." his voice cracked as he tried to speak and he gently turned his boyfriend over and cupped his face gently. Deidara's eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. Sasori looked to the arm that had been under Deidara's body. This arm, too, holding the razor that Deidara had used, was slit from the wrist to about mid-forearm. "Deidara, Deidara, Deidara..." Sasori repeated his name and gaped in horror at the sight.

With a rattle, Deidara spoke quietly, "I couldn't live... and... couldn't be eternal..." His eyes never opened and he just kept on bleeding. Sasori was struck dumb; he couldn't control what was happening now. How had it come to this? He wasn't in control now! Deidara took one last breath and in Sasori's arms, let go of life.

Sasori held onto Deidara's limp body and could only continue to stare at the blonde. His cheek was red from where it had been when he lay on the ground and his clothes were covered in blood, but it was still his Deidara. Sasori just couldn't had imagined this possibility for Deidara. In all of his calculations, he never imagined this possibility. His eyes shut and he cried silently, clinging to Deidara's body.

His eyes opened suddenly as he heard Chiyo's voice from the doorway, "The police are on their way."

Sasori was not in control. Not at all.


End file.
